


This is my wedding.

by Ggirl9013



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on earth x, Other, Wedding, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggirl9013/pseuds/Ggirl9013
Summary: Iris puts her foot down to stop felicity.





	This is my wedding.

"Is that okay with you guys?."Felicity had asked looking pleadingly at them both at first I was going to consider it as it had being a crazy day of events and Felicity had nearly died at the hand of our old enemy reverse flash.  
But then something inside of me snapped at I looked at the look on my husband face and that's when I knew that I had to prevent this. "No." I said without any hesitation Felcity's face twisted with sorrow and shock "But why Iris I'm one of you're closest friends." She said quietly with a tone of anger that could clearly be heard Barry looked shocked at me but in his eyes I could see a level of relieve as our moment would not be ruined.  
"Well let me tell you this straight, Although it is true you are one of my closest friends and have helped me countless times I just can't let you ruin something I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl and have been waiting for since Barry went into the speed force,I'm sorry." and with that she ran away tears flowing freely town her cheeks a level of guilt was present as I watched her go but as I turned back to my future husband who kissed me passionately I knew eveything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors.


End file.
